Chinese Tea (Co-written with Zelda3469)
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: Mai goes to England to confess to Naru again only to have her heart broken. Lin takes her in when she has no way to get back to Japan. Mai x Lin. (Ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a Lin x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>Mai bit her lip as she approached the SP building located in England. She had saved for this moment over the past year and even dropped everything to come here. She no longer had an apartment in Japan, no job, and no way to get back. She took a chance, deciding that she couldn't waste another day wishing Naru would return. She needed to see him and answer his question that he had asked. The question that had haunted her dreams the entire year he was gone. The question that she wished she had had the courage to answer.<p>

_Me or Gene?_

The answer wasn't difficult and Mai wasn't caught between the two brothers. No…Mai had been so shocked that Naru could even think that when she confessed her feelings that she froze. She didn't say anything. And she regretted it so much. Which was why she was standing here, trying to muster up the courage to enter and ask for him. Finally she stepped forward, opening the door and entered the building for the first time. She glanced around, and her eyes met Lin's who had been in the lobby. She watched as the older man's eyes widened in surprise to see her but didn't linger. She wondered if Naru was down here as well, since Lin was. She saw the couple from the lake, Naru's parents. Then her eyes found him. Mai almost smiled and called out his name to let him know she was there to see him when he unknowingly shattered her heart into a thousand pieces.

Mai watched as a girl she had never seen came up to him. She had straight brown hair that was more of a chestnut color and Mai was sure she had brown eyes as well. Her figure was hourglass and Mai couldn't help but think she looked really beautiful. But what hurt Mai the most…wasn't the fact she was beautiful. It wasn't even the fact Naru had smiled at her. No…what hurt the most was how he had pulled her close and kissed her.

And just like that Mai's world crumbled. Everything she had done to get here…everything she had lost…and the fact she had dropped everything to come here on a one way ticket, it was weighing down on her and making it hard to breath. She was stuck in England now…not with Naru but with a man who probably never had feelings for her. She felt the tears come to her eyes and she turned away, fleeing the building, hoping he hadn't noticed her. It was obvious he loved that girl, whoever she was. And Mai was happy for him even as the tears fell and she felt this horrible pain in her chest.

Mai didn't want to cause him any problems so she wasn't planning on ever coming back.

When Lin saw Mai, he knew it was going to be ugly. He was more than aware of her her feelings for Noll, and… Noll had moved on. He would have warned her had he known she was coming. He swiftly moved after her when she ran, but he couldn't keep up with her, and soon, he lost her in the crowd.

Mai stopped outside of a small cafe and slipped into the alley. She made it all the way into the back of it, deciding that she needed to take a moment to calm down. To dry the tears that had already started to fall down her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees, wondering what she could possibly do. She needed to get back home. There was no reason for her to be here now. She had no money, no shelter…not after tomorrow night, and she was pretty much lost among the cobble stone streets. Mai sighed when night began to fall. She wasn't sure where she was...and she had no idea on how to get back to her hotel. She also didn't know enough English to be able to ask for help.

* * *

><p>AU: Someone wanted more Lin x Mai so here you go. It was made with zelda3469


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is a Lin x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>"Whatchu doin out here?" asked a woman's voice.<p>

Mai bit her lip as she looked at her. She was average height and was dressed in a low cut dress. She had on black leggings and her hair looked a little messy. "I...my...English isn't...good..."

She sighed. "Well you should understand this. Need a place to stay?"

Mai looked around. Then she nodded timidly. She needed to get out of this rain.

The woman nodded. "How bout a job?"

She took one look at Mai and have her answer. "I'm called Luce. Now come on. I don't have all day."

Mai got up and wrapped her arms around herself and followed the woman further into the alley. Soon they reached a door in the wall and she opened it with a key.

"Inside. You should enter directly into the dressing room. Wait there. I'll get some stuff for ya."

Mai sighed and did as she was told. When she entered, she flushed. Several girls looked at her and they were wearing...underwear. Mai bit her lip and took a seat. Luce returned with some dry clothes and a set to wear while training; a bra and matching underwear. The woman explained to Mai that this was a gentleman's club and they had a look don't touch policy. So over the next three days Mai was taught about how to be an exotic dancer. She learned how to hold herself, how to seduce without blushing, and how to dance in a way that would draw in her customers.

Mai was very happy that the men were only aloud to look and that she wouldn't be forced to do anything with them. She was innocent and she wanted to stay that way, even if the man she had originally intended to give herself to would no longer want her.

When she first became hired, Mai did want to find another job but she couldn't speak enough English and she needed the money to return home. She had left behind everything and even sold a lot to get here. And for what? Just a broken heart. So she was stuck in this situation, and Mai knew she would need to work long enough to be able to afford a new apartment whenever she had the chance to return to Japan. Mai did know one thing for sure…she didn't want to be in Tokyo anymore. Too many memories of Naru and SPR.

Three days later, Lin had yet to find Mai. He had searched half of London trying to find her, but there was no sign of her. He honestly felt like he was chasing a ghost…He would have asked Noll for help, but he felt it would have caused more problems than help. Nearly at his wits end, Lin found himself in a club, seeking shelter for the rain. As he glanced around, he froze. There on stage, was Mai, dressed in a skimpy outfit, twirling around a poll.

Lin narrowed his eyes. Why was she doing that?

"Mai!" Lin called out, "Mai, what are you doing?!" He pushed his way to the front of the crowed and grabbed her arm. "You shouldn't be here. This isn't you."

Mai's eyes widened. Lin...Lin was here? What was he doing here! She didn't want any of them to know she was here or even in this situation!

"Hey! Hands off the dancers, buddy!" one of the bouncers yelled.

Mai saw them coming up behind Lin and knew they would throw him out. Mai didn't want them hitting him...he was only trying to help. At least, she thought so. She hoped Naru wasn't anywhere nearby.

"No! It's okay...I know him...we just...he needs to talk to me," Mai lied.

The bouncer narrowed his eyes but nodded. Mai glanced at the bar at Luce who nodded at her to take a break. Mai stepped down and took her arm from Lin's hand and lead him to the dressing room in the back. When she entered, Mai slipped on one of the plain robes there.

"What is it Lin-san? I...this is the only way for me to make the money to get back to Japan."

He felt his heart drop. She left everything for a chance with Noll…only to come here and see him with someone else.

"Mai… I… stay with me for now. I'll help you… but please, don't do this to yourself." He shed his coat and placed it around her shoulders, "It's demeaning…"

Mai shook her head. "I...I can't do that, Lin-san. I mean...I got myself into this mess. I just thought...it had only been a year! I-I just wanted to tell him...he..."

Mai started to cry as the pain intensified. Why had she pushed herself into this delusion? Why would Naru have ever wanted her? She was plain, clumsy, and not too smart. And her present situation proves it. Lin knelt down and wrapped his arms around Mai. He really didn't know what to tell her about Noll… He had been dating this girl for only a month… And before then he had been moping over Mai. But it seemed he had completely moved on after meeting that new girl, Sarah.

"I don't even know what I'll do when I get back," Mai sniffled, "I...I don't have an apartment anymore and...my job...I had to quit so I could come here. I just...I took a chance...and now...I-I'm stuck here!"

"Mai, you can stay with me until you get back on your feet, alright? I don't mind helping you. You're a very good friend."

Mai shook her head. "I-I can't do that! I mean...Naru...what if he finds out I am here? I don't want to cause him any problems and he...he looks happy. I want him to be happy even if it isn't with me."

"He won't," Lin said quickly. "I live alone here. Noll will never know."

Mai sighed and nodded. She knew there was no way around this and that Lin wouldn't take no for an answer….not that he knows she is here and what she was being forced to do. "Okay...but...I need a way to make money so I can afford a ticket to Japan...and then a new place to stay. Maybe somewhere away from Tokyo. I-I don't want to be there anymore."

She had too many memories of Naru there. Cases they had done, the office, her old apartment complex. Mai didn't want to be reminded of him. She wanted to forget him.

He really impacted her that deeply… Lin was amazed. He knew she did have feelings for the boy…he often wondered why she had never told him. But it never occurred to him that Mai loved Oliver enough to take a chance and leave everything behind to come to him.

"We can worry about that later. For now, let's get you into some warm clothes."

Mai nodded. "There...there is a small apartment above here. That's where I was staying with another girl. I brought my things so..."

She stood, feeling a little awkward. She didn't want Lin to see it. A single room, with a single bathroom wasn't even big enough for one girl.

"Do you need help, or would you like me to wait here while you collect your things?"

"I don't have much," Mai said quietly, "I'll be back down in a moment."

She turned away and climbed the stairs. She entered the room, thankful that the other girl was out. Mai collected her few clothes and items. She saw the picture of Naru and Gene. She bit her lip before taking it. She would have Lin give it back to Naru's mom. She tied back her hair away from her face. It had gotten long since Naru and Lin had been in England and was now reaching past the top of her shoulders. She decided she would leave a quick note to Luce out of respect of the woman giving the job in the first place. She grabbed a notepad, a pen, and wrote down a small note to the woman. She would leave it on her dressing room table. She grabbed her single bag and headed back down stairs.

"Okay. I'm ready," Mai said quietly as she set down the pad on her table.

* * *

><p>AU: Someone wanted more Lin x Mai so here you go. It was made with zelda3469


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is a Lin x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lin was preparing his guest room for Mai in his apartment. Once he was finished making up the bed he slipped into the kitchen and began cooking for the tow of them. Mai looked around the room, feeling a little grateful. She actually really hated that job. She felt...dirty with those eyes watching her. She placed her bag on the bed and began to pull out her clothes she had. Then she came to the picture. Mai felt the tears come to her eyes, but if she wanted to forget him...she couldn't keep it. She stepped out of the room with the picture in hand. She found Lin in his kitchen cooking.<p>

"Lin-san? Could...could you give this to Naru's mom? Tell her that someone in Japan found it. I don't feel right keeping it now," Mai said softly.

Lin turned after making sure he wasn't going to burn anything. He frowned. Luella said she lost that… And had been rather upset.

Noll… He gave that to her…

"I'll take it to her later." He said, taking the last picture the twins ever had taken together.

Mai nodded. Then she tried to smile but it no longer reached her eyes and there wasn't much light to the eyes either.

"So...what are you making? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Mai offered.

Lin put the picture in the pocket of his shirt before stepping aside. "I'm making spinach noodles. It's a traditional Chinese dish. You can help if you would like. I need someone to cut potatoes and carrots."

Mai nodded. "I can do that."

She stepped up beside him and took the knife and potatoes. Then she grabbed the carrots as well. She glanced at Lin before starting and suddenly realized he was really _really _tall.

"How do you want them cut? I know that sometimes if you cut things differently it gives it a different texture and stuff," Mai said softly.

Lin glanced down at her and smiled. "Could you cut them into cubes?"

Mai nodded. She carefully cut each potato into a small cube and then did the same to the carrots. She made sure they were in neat piles away from the edge of the counter. As she worked on them, Mai began to think of where she could go. She had friends in Tokyo and nowhere else. She had never lived anywhere else. What if she moves and she never makes a new friend? How would she handle that? This brings her back to a dangerous thought that she had managed to escape while working for Naru. Maybe she was always meant to be alone.

"Mai?" Lin had been calling her name for a few minutes. "Mai, what is it? Are you alright?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Mai jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I...what?"

She shook her head. She had been that deep in thought that she caused Lin to worry over her? She looked up with sheepish eyes.

"Sorry...I was only thinking about things," Mai admitted.

Frowning, Lin sighed. "I know things are going to be difficult for a while… but try not to think about those things. Just worry about what you're doing right now." He offered her another smile. "It's odd not seeing you live in the moment."

Mai shrugged. "Living in the moment got me in this mess. I think...I think I need to change. It was childish of me to end up in this situation."

Lin frowned. He wouldn't say anything else.

She cleared her throat and looked at their ingredients. "So...what next? And would you like me to make some tea?"

"You can if you would like. I don't want to trouble you. You are my guest."

Mai smiled again and it still wasn't one of her usual smiles. "That's okay! I'd like to feel useful. Besides...it's been a while since I made tea for anyone."

He could still tell she wasn't herself, but Lin nodded. "The kettle is on the counter."

Mai thanked him and walked over to the kettle. She moved it and saw a jar behind it with a label in Chinese. Mai narrowed her eyes. It had been a while since she read Chinese...really since her mother had died.

"Is this green tea?" Mai asked, after having identified the characters.

Lin glance back before nodding. "It is."

Mai pulled it out and opened it. She remembered her mother making green tea. There was a certain way to make it...a Chinese custom if she could remember it right.

And she figured Lin would appreciate it.

Mai took some of the leaves in her hand, a good handful. She then put them in the pot gently before heating up some water. When she was sure it was just about to boil, Mai removed it from the heat. She poured it over the leaves, and left it for a minute before pouring the water out to wash the leaves. Then she added more water. It should be brewed by the time he was done cooking.

Lin made sure to keep an eye on Mai while she made the tea. He was pleasantly surprised she knew how to make it like the Chinese. It made him feel a little more at home.

Mai turned to Lin. "So...are you just about done? The tea only needs to brew for a minute or two."

"Almost. I'm just putting in the last few touches." He removed the pot from the head before opening the cabinets and pulling down two reasonably sized bowls.

Mai nodded. "So...your whole family, they are Chinese like you? I mean...some families will marry outside their nationality and stuff. I'm just...you know what? Forget I asked."

Mai turned away. She didn't even know what to talk about. There was nothing there...he was so quiet before and now that he is actually talking it is a little unsettling.

Lin took Mai's shoulder. "Yes, we're all Chinese. You don't need to feel ashamed for asking. We should get to know each other better. We are living with each other for now, it can't hurt."

Mai nodded. "Sorry...It's just...a little weird I guess. I mean, the most you ever really said to me before was when I went off on you for not liking me because I'm Japanese."

Smiling, Lin shook his head. "Things were stressful in Japan, Mai. Try keeping a leash on Noll. It's not terribly easy."

Mai nodded. "I could imagine. So why do you work for him? Or is it his parents you work for?"

"I work for his parents. When Noll and Gene were younger, I was hired to help them keep a handle on their abilities."

Mai nodded. "That must have been difficult for you. Do you ever get time away to visit your family? I'm sure they miss you."

"I usually return home for Holidays." He set down a bowl in front of Mai before sitting at the table.

Mai nodded. "I don't celebrate any holidays...I mean with SPR I did because there was people there to celebrate it with me. But since you guys left and even before I met you all...I just...stayed home and didn't do anything. What are the holidays like in China?"

Mai wanted to hear him speak about it. She remembered her mother's stories of the Chai family and their own traditions.

"Our family simply spends time together. Nothing more, really. It sounds boring, but, it's nice."

Mai smiled. "I don't remember much...I mean my mother passed away several years ago now. But before she died we used to go out on an excursion to "tread grass" as she called it. Later, when we returned, we would clean and decorate my father's grave. She would leave behind his favorite dish in honor of him and his memory. I miss the little traditions like that."

Lin smiled, feeling a little surprised. He was glad Mai knew about some Chinese culture.

Mai tilted her head. "You seem a little surprised..."

She doesn't know why. Maybe...did he even realize her mom was Chinese? Mai never really talked about her too much. It hurt. But at the same time she wished she could.

"Your mother was Chinese, wasn't she?"

Mai was surprised. "What…how did you know? I never talk about her. And I don't think even Naru knew…"

"What you said your mother used to do, it's a Chinese tradition."

Mai nodded. "I know...I used to be able to speak Chinese too but...it's been so long. I had a hard time reading the green tea label in your kitchen. I guess it's true. If you don't use it you lose it."

"I can help you relearn it," Lin said. "I'm sure it's still there, we just need to jog you memory."

Mai looked up. "But...how long would that take? I mean...I don't think I'll be here very long. I don't want to impose on you."

Lin waved his hand, "It shouldn't take too long. And Mai, you aren't imposing. I'm happy to have you here."

* * *

><p>AU: Someone wanted more Lin x Mai so here you go. It was made with zelda3469


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is a Lin x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

* * *

><p>About two weeks later, Lin was on the way back to his apartment from the office. He had given Luella the photo that day… saying someone who worked with Noll in Japan felt she needed to return it. She had been overjoyed to have it back, and he had noticed that Noll had seen him hand it over with narrowed eyes. Lin had a feeling that the young scientist knew he had been in touch with Mai.<p>

Mai felt she had been getting better over the past two weeks. Living didn't hurt as much anymore and she felt that she would be able to move on one day once she was sure she was completely healed. But that day while Lin was away...his apartment phone had rang. Mai didn't answer it of course but it went to voicemail and...it was Naru. Mai could still hear the message and even if it was in English, she understood enough.

"Lin. It's Noll. I need some advice. I think...I may want to get Sarah a promise ring. I think if we can last...I'd like to marry her one day. Call me back. I won't be at the office for the next few days. Martin has me on a case in France."

When the message ended, Mai felt raw all over again. She locked herself in the room she was using and cried. She realized then...she had been hoping that she would have had a chance...but now she knew. She never would. She wasn't even sure she could move on...how would she? She hadn't even found a new place to go...to move to. When Lin returned to his apartment he was a little upset to find that Mai had locked herself in her room… and she was crying again. He hated coming home to that. It hurt him…

"Mai," he lightly knocked on her door.

"I-I want to be alone right now," Mai managed to say, "I-I'll be okay..."

But Mai knew she was trying to convince herself. She was hurt so much over all of this. Why did she have to fall in love with him? And why wasn't it easier for her to fall out of love?

Lin sighed. "Mai, please… don't try and handle this alone. I'm here for you."

"I-I wish I never fell in love with him," she said in a small voice, "I...I don't like to hurt like this..."

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away. Lin frowned before opening the door and moving into the room. He sat down next to her on the bed and just held her.

"I don't know what to do Lin-san...I mean...I want to forge about him. But...I don't know what to do. I just...I wish..." Mai couldn't say the words. Say how she really wanted to die.

Naru loved Sarah...he wanted to marry her. Where did that leave Mai? Would she always be alone?

"It's going to be alright," Lin said. "I'm going to be here for you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you be alone, and I will help you however I can."

Mai pulled away. "But...how can you? I mean...soon I should be able to leave and go back to Japan. I-I don't know where I'm even going yet."

"Then stay," Lin said. "I'm not going to make you leave and you are welcome to stay with me as long as you wish."

Mai sighed and nodded. "Could...I'd like to find a job. I don't like just sitting here all day. But make it somewhere I'd never see Naru. That's all I want."

Lin nodded. "I'll look. I promise."

Mai nodded and smiled. She laid back on Lin's lap, enjoying his presence. Soon she fell asleep. Mai opened her eyes and frowned. She hadn't had a dream like this in a while. Soon the scenery changed and it looked like Victorian London. Mai saw a woman scantily clad on the side of the cobble stoned street. A man approached and Mai was very scared all of a sudden. Mai could do nothing but watch. Then he grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. Mai soon found herself in the alley without even wanting to go there. She watched as he brutally raped the woman before he began to surgically remove her organs as the woman screamed. Mai backed up in fear as he looked right at her.

"You...such beauty," he said, "Perfection...I wonder what you would look like on the inside? Just as pretty?"

He lunged for her and Mai screamed.

Lin rushed into Mai's room. He took her shoulders in his hands and shook her awake.

"Mai? What's wrong?"

Mai immediately threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she started to sob.

"He-he cut her open and he…he looked right at me and called me beautiful then asked if I would look pretty on the inside too! I-she was screaming the entire time!"

Lin frowned. Her abilities. "It's alright," he said, holding her shoulders steadily. "You were just astral projecting, I think."

Mai shook her head. "No…I…it looked like Victorian London…and she was I. A dress and she looked like a prostitute or something!"

Mai wiped at her eyes. "It…I couldn't have been astral protecting."

Lin frowned. Jack the Ripper… that's what it sounded like she had been dreaming about.

"Mai… I think you're abilities are growing."

Mai stared at him in shock. "But…why? I-I haven't dreamed since you guys left. I thought it went away!"

Mai sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes that continued to fall. She was actually scared now. She had never been scared of her abilities before. Before she would dream of death either as a spectator or as the person who had died. But no memory had ever incorporated her into it.

"I…if it was a dream, why did he see me? I-I know I was myself," Mai whimpered, "What if I had somehow astral projected into the past or something…"

Lin wondered what could have caused her abilities to suddenly return so violently, but he had no answer.

"I'm not sure if you managed to do that or not… I'll have to keep an eye on you and see what else happens. I'll do my best to help you and teach you how to control this."

Mai sighed. "Everything seems to always happen to me...I mean...since I came here I was dreaming again but I didn't mention it. It wasn't too horrible and I kind of got used to it. But this was new...should I...should I try something? Like see if I make an impact or bring something back? Physically?"

Mai silently wondered if she may have impacted something already...what if he started going after women who resembled her?

"Is he maybe a well-known killer? Maybe his victims changed after seeing me...if that actually happened."

"I think it was Jack the Ripper, the murder in your dream. As far as we know he only killed prostitutes. But… to test your ability, maybe you could try and bring something back, like a paper or clothing. Nothing important that might disrupt the time line."

Mai frowned. "I could...but...how would we know? Should I look for a newspaper? What if he sees me again. I-I saw him kill, Lin-san. He may want to kill me. Can he kill me?"

He placed his hand on her head. "I don't think so… Mai, just relax. We're going to figure out what's going on, and everything is going to be okay."

Mai really wanted to believe him but something deep down told her that if she did get hurt...she would wake up with the injury. She didn't tell him that but she was still a little scared.

"Okay...I can try if I dream of that again," Mai said in a small voice.

Lin nodded. "Don't worry about it right now… Just try and relax a bit." He glanced over her, curious as to what had upset her before she fell asleep. He was tempted to ask, but he didn't want to bring up anything painful.

Mai nodded, hugging her legs. "N-Naru called your phone. He...he left you a message..."

She didn't want to repeat the message. If she did she would only be reminding herself that Naru found someone better than her...and that she may never have any relationship with someone who would make her happy. That she would never make any man happy.

It was easy for Lin to guess Noll had mentioned something about Sarah. He moved closer to Mai and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think...I'll sleep a bit more. Hopefully I won't dream again. You can go. You don't need to stay with me. I'm sure there are more things you need to worry about right now," Mai said softly, "I'm fine, Lin-san."

"Just let me know if you need something. Right now, you are my top priority."

Mai shook her head. "There is nothing I need. Thank you Lin-san."

Mai laid down on the bed, turning her back to him so he would know he could leave. Mai didn't like him spending so much of his time trying to take care of her. It wasn't his place. Mai was thankful for all he has done for her but...she just didn't want to be a burden and that was what she was becoming.

"Just Lin," he said before standing up to leave her. "No honorifics."

Mai's eyes widened. That was a big step...dropping honorifics meant he considered them close friends. Mai gave him a small smile. It was real, no matter how small it was.

"Okay Lin."

After Lin listened to his messages he was able to easily figure out why Mai was so upset. Sighing, he glanced at his watch. It was nearing time for him to turn in, he heard Mai yelling in her sleep. He moved quickly to her room, and when he opened the door he saw her holding onto an old paper, an old newspaper to be exact.

"Mai, are you alright?"

Mai looked up with big eyes. "I...I had the dream again. It was a different girl but...there was a newspaper at my feet so I grabbed it. He...he dodged at me though. Clipped me as I woke with his scalpel."

Mai offered the newspaper to Lin. On the headline read the words: _Jack The Ripper Strikes Again!_

Lin held his breath for a moment. She really was visiting the past somehow. "Mai…See if you can contact Gene. He can hopefully keep you safe until I come up with a way to train you so you can keep this from happening on your own."

Mai nodded. "How would I do this? I mean...I haven't seen Gene since Naru left Japan. Hasn't he moved on already?"

And even if he hadn't...Mai had no idea how to even reach out to him or contact him. What if he had moved on and she pulls him back? Mai would feel really bad about that.

"What if he did move on and I end up pulling him back here?"

Lin sighed. "It's worth a try. If he doesn't come… then… I may send you to China for a little while. My parents are excellent at training people like you… And, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you at all."

Mai frowned. "But...I'm Japanese. Wouldn't they prefer not to bother with me? I don't want to make them uncomfortable..."

Mai knew how much Lin hated the Japanese before. Were his parents the same way?

"You said your mother was Chinese, yes? They'll be fine. Don't worry. If you want, I'll come with you for the first week or so. And if you aren't comfortable, we'll try something else."

Mai nodded. "Okay...I'll try to reach Gene for now. If I do end up having to go...you'll need to help me brush up on my Chinese."

"Don't worry, I can help you with that," Lin said.

* * *

><p>AU: Someone wanted more Lin x Mai so here you go. It was made with zelda3469


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is a Lin x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

Consider this update an apology for the wait :) It's a little longer I think.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Lin had made sure Mai had everything she needed before going to bed. He had decided to stay up a little longer and read. While he was turning the page of his novel, he heard a scream. He was by Mai's side in a flash, checking her over for injuries.<p>

Mai started to cry. Her stomach was burning badly. She had been trying to reach Gene only to end up back in the time of Jack the Ripper. He had caught her that time and slashed at her stomach before she managed to escape.

"I...Gene...I couldn't...he wasn't there," Mai cried, an arm wrapped around her stomach as the tears fell from her eyes.

Lin looked down at Mai, concerned. When he saw the blood seeping through her shirt he pulled it up enough to see her broken skin. Thankfully, it was only a scratch. She was lucky it wasn't worse.

"I'm going to keep my shiki around you. They should prevent this from happening for a little while. I'll call my parents first thing in the morning. You need their help."

Mai nodded. "Okay..."

She looked down at her stomach and when Lin left the room, she removed her shirt to hold it against her stomach just until the bleeding stopped. Mai was glad she had jumped back when she did in her dream. If she hadn't...she may have woken with her intestines hanging out.

Lin dialed his fathers number after moving into the other room. He sighed while holding the phone to his ear. Then, when he picked up, Lin began.

"Father, There is a girl who needs our help. Her abilities are growing rapidly, and she is waking with injuries now."

Lin Kang frowned. "It sounds serious. What are her abilities? What can she do?"

He pulled out a notebook and a pen, ready to take down all the information he would need. His wife and himself would always help any psychic in need. Much like BSPR.

"Why can't BSPR help? Don't you usually call them first?"

"She… and Noll have an awkward history. It's not a good idea to take her there." Lin shook his head. "Her name is Mai Taniyama. She the girl that worked with Noll and myself in Japan."

Kang narrowed his eyes. "She is Japanese then? Is there no one in Japan to help her?"

He wasn't too sure about bringing in a Japanese girl. Especially to China. She would never understand their customs and may never even try to learn them.

"Her mother was Chinese," Lin said, sure it would mean something to his father. "I was actually just helping her brush up on her Chinese the other day."

Kang sighed. "Have her on the earliest flight out. Accompany her as well so she doesn't feel like you threw her to the Huns. I'll have your mother prepare for her. If she stays with us, we will help her but she will learn to be a proper Chinese lady as well."

Lin nodded. "Alright. We will be there soon."

Mai was surprised and relieved when she woke up from a dream free sleep. She smiled a little bit, silently thanking the shiki, even though she wasn't sure it could hear her.

She dressed after showering, brushed her teeth, and headed out to the main room to see if Lin was awake. She made it through the hall and almost into the main room when she froze, turned and walked quickly to Lin's room, praying Naru didn't see her. She didn't knock, hoping Lin was dressed and slipped inside his room.

"Lin," she whispered as she shook him awake.

When he opened his eyes she bit her lip. "Naru is in your living room."

Lin's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that Noll would be there. He told him that he was leaving that morning.

"Just get ready, I'll talk to him," Lin said quietly before slipping out of his room.

Mai nodded and slipped from the room and into her own. She made sure the door was shut. She didn't want to hear Naru. She had a feeling he was here about his message. She took her clothes out from the suitcase that she would be wearing, thankful she had packed the night before.

Oliver looked up as Lin entered the living room and nodded. "I know you said you were leaving for China today but I wanted to speak with you before you left."

Lin gestured for Noll to sit before seating himself. "I see. What did you wish to speak with me about?"

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down. "Martin...Martin has requested that I bring a team, including Sarah, to conduct research in Japan. Which means I would be opening SPR again. He has also requested that once your business is done with in China, that you join me in Japan afterwards."

He looked up at Lin. "I'm worried about how Mai will react to my relationship with Sarah. I'm aware she loved, or maybe still loves Gene and I don't want her looking at us and thinking somehow that if Gene was alive he would be the one with Sarah. I don't want to hurt her. How do you suggest I proceed?"

Lin looked at Noll with a shocked expression. The idiot honestly thought Mai was still in love with Gene? at least… he seemed to care enough about her to be concerned as to what she would think.

"Noll…" He sighed. "Mai… didn't love Gene. You were mistaken… I think it would hurt her to see you with Sarah, but… don't let it stop you from going to Japan. She has been in contact with me, and she decided to leave."

Oliver stared at Lin in shock. "She...no. She made it perfectly clear when she told me how she felt. She loved Gene and not me. If she had loved me...I would have heard from her by now I am sure."

Then the rest of Lin's words registered in Oliver's brain. He looked up at Lin with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean she left Japan?"

Lin looked away. "Let's just say she did come, Noll, and she saw you, with Sarah. I spoke with her a little while afterwards, and she said she wouldn't be returning to Tokyo, that she would find somewhere else to go."

Oliver's eyes widened. "She...she came here? How is she? I mean..."

He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. She wasn't going to return to Tokyo. That means seeing him with Sarah had hurt her enough that she didn't want to be reminded of him...most likely because he reminds her of Gene.

"I...can you tell her I'm sorry she was hurt? I mean...she may very well believe it's me she loves but...I'm sure if Gene was still alive she would have chosen him. He's easier to care for. Sarah, she never met Gene so I never had to worry about her choosing me simply because I was alive. Also...tell her if she ever needs anything I'd be glad to help her. I'm sure Gene would want me to."

Lin frowned. "Noll… It wasn't Gene. She spoke with me, and made her point." He sighed again. "I can see if I can get in touch with her, and let her know you regret hurting her, and that it wasn't your intent."

Oliver nodded. He looked down. "I...I wish I knew then before I met Sarah. But...I really like Sarah and I don't want to leave her, especially for someone else. I...Lin I think I may love her. I know it's only been about four months or so but...Martin said I would know and I do."

"Noll," Lin shook his head. "I'm not suggesting you leave Sarah. I'm glad you love her, and there isn't anything wrong with that… And really, I can't tell you what to do concerning Mai… You did hurt her, very deeply, before she even came here to tell you again how she felt. At the very least, you owe her an apology… that is if the two of you ever meet again."

"Time will tell," Oliver said softly as he stood, "I should be going. I don't want to make you rush to catch your plane. Do you want me to see you off?"

Oliver would do it. He considered Lin one of his closest friends and he wouldn't mind paying for the man's cab if he needed to. He hoped that his visit to China was a happy one and not happening because of a family emergency.

"No," Lin said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. And, you should be getting ready to head out on your case."

"Yeah...alright. If we run into any problems I'll call you," Oliver said, "Have a safe trip."

Then he was out the door and heading to the office. When Oliver left, Lin moved back to Mai's room, he knocked before opening the door.

"He's gone now. Are you ready?"

Mai nodded. "I packed last night so I wouldn't be rushing. What...what did he want? I didn't eavesdrop. I don't want to hear it if it's only going to hurt me. I...I've been trying to move on and heal."

Lin glanced away. "His father wishes for him to reopen the office in Japan. He will be taking a small team, and he will likely be located there for quite a while."

Mai nodded. "Then I am glad I didn't go back. I'm happy for him...and I wish him the best but I need to find myself again and make my own way emotionally before I can ever see him again. I need time to heal, maybe find someone new if that ever happens."

That was completely reasonable. "I'm sure you will find someone else, Mai. You're a very kind and caring individual, not to mention that you are quite pretty."

Mai blushed at his words. He...he thought she was pretty? Mai didn't agree...she was plain and clumsy. What kind of guy would like that?

"I...thank you," Mai said so he wouldn't need to reinforce his words.

She cleared her throat. "Should we get going? I don't want us to miss the flight or need to rush."

Lin nodded. "We'll leave in a few minutes."

The entire flight, Mai was pleasantly surprised that Lin occupied her attention with lessons on brushing up on her Chinese, on how to act around his family, and just basically anything so that she wouldn't get bored...or fall asleep. Mai was glad. She didn't want to have any dreams as they were flying.

When they landed, Lin walked Mai off the plane and collected their things. Right after he picked up their bags, his parents met him in the airport.

"Lin, this is Mai?" Asked his father.

"Yes," Lin said, looking at Mai.

Mai swallowed, biting her lip. She bowed at the waist, staring at the ground.

"Hello. It is an honor to meet you sir," she said formally in Chinese.

Kang's lips twitched. "You don't need to bow, Taniyama. Come. The car is waiting. We will talk when we reach the house."

Lin sat next to Mai in the car, asking her if she was feeling alright and comfortable. He didn't want her to feel nervous around his parents. They were going to help her.

Mai kept up small talk with Lin, trying to show him that she could do this. Soon they reached a house. She looked out of the window at the house and her eyes widened. It looked like any traditional Chinese home with two stories and it was very beautiful.

"Wow...it's beautiful."

Lin smiled, very well aware his father had heard her comment.

"I'm glad you think so," Lin said.

Mai flushed. "I...said that out loud didn't I?"

Kang smirked. "You were only speaking the truth. Many people have visited and came to the same conclusion. My great grandfather built this home. He put a lot of time and money into it and we continue that legacy, within reason. It is my hope for Koujo to marry and take over the family home one day. Hopefully sooner than it is appearing."

Raising a brow, Lin glanced at his father. He would marry… eventually, though he didn't know when he would be ready.

"Well, why don't we give Mai a tour? I don't believe she has ever seen a traditional Chinese home in person."

Mai climbed from the car, staying close to Lin. She was excited to see the house...based on what his dad said, The Lin family home was a very old home and property.

Then she realized something and frowned. "Are...are there spirits on the property? I just...since my abilities started to grow, I don't know how I will be affected yet."

Kang looked at her. "There are shiki on the grounds and they keep any evil entities at bay. Spirits that are considered protectors of the family will roam but they shouldn't bother you."

Lin nodded, "You'll be safe here, Mai. Nothing can get to you and hurt you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mrs. Lin looked at her son and the way he interacted with this girl. She had already begun planning a proper education for any Chinese girl but in seeing them interact...she decided that she should tweak it to make it fit for a Chinese Woman who may join the family.

A mother knows these things...and Huan Lin knew her son.

After showing Mai the grounds, Lin escorted her upstairs and into the room she would be using. He also helped carry her bags upstairs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Mai shrugged. "Okay…nervous mostly. I mean this is all so new. I'm scared I'll mess something up."

"As long as you try and show everyone you care, there's nothing you can do to mess up," Lin said.

Mai nodded still not completely convinced.

"So…what will it be like here for me? Will they only train me on my abilities?"

Lin shook his head. "I'm sure my mother wishes to teach you the ways of Chinese women, and other traditions."

Mai's eyes lit up. "Really? I have wanted to learn about that. My mother had promised to start teaching me when I turned fifteen but she died before she could."

"I'm glad you're eager to learn." He smiled.

Mai shrugged. "It's part of me. I barely knew my dad so...She was really the only connection I had to any of my ancestors."

Mai looked around the room. It was bare except for her bags. "So...how long will you be here? And are you going to go back to Japan when you leave? If you do...could you tell Monk and the others I say hi and that I am okay?"

"I'll be here for a week, at least. Although, I'm not sure if I'm going to Japan… It depends on who else Noll takes, although he asked me to come." He sighed. it would be harder for him to see Mai if he went to Japan.

Mai bit her lip. "If you did...I could keep in touch with you, right? Will they let me or will I need to be completely cut off until I master my abilities?"

Lin shook his head, "Don't worry, they won't cut you off from me. And, if I go, I will stay in touch with you daily."

Mai nodded. She flushed a little bit. "I just...I'm kind of scared. Not of being here...I mean I am nervous but I'm scared of my abilities. Could I get trapped in the past?"

"I don't think so. You're body isn't disappearing."

"But still…what if my soul gets trapped and I never wake up? Isn't that possible?"

Lin shook his head. "Mai, don't worry. Alright?"

Mai sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>AU: Someone wanted more Lin x Mai so here you go. It was made with zelda3469


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is a Lin x Mai story, made in collaboration with zelda3469

Consider this update an apology for the wait :) It's a little longer I think.

* * *

><p>Lin ended up leaving China for Japan about a week and a half later. That was when Mai's intense training began. Mrs Lin started her lady-like training at that point and Mai was even told to begin a work out regimen. Mr. Lin told her that in order to have a strong mind and psych, she needs to have a strong body. Her life went like that for three months before she really began learning about her abilities.<p>

She kept in contact with Lin, only speaking in Chinese to him while he worked with Naru and Sarah. She heard about their cases and she told him about her abilities and experiences. It was nearing Christmas and she was hoping Lin was going to come for a visit.

Who knew she would miss him.

Christmas came much to slowly for Lin. He planned to go home for the holiday and see Mai. She was all he had been thinking about while working in Japan again. Soon, it was only a week before Christmas, and Lin was more than ready for his flight. He hadn't told Mai he was coming. Only his parents knew, and he wanted to surprise the girl.

"Again," Kang said.

Mai withheld the groan and concentrated on the rock in front of her. She reached a hand out and touched it, falling into an induced vision.

She saw men riding horses along the Great Wall. As they neared where she was, by the rock, Mai realized they were Atilla the Hun and his men. She opened her eyes, waking immediately.

Kang nodded. "Three minutes. What did you see?"

"Atilla the Hun and his men riding along the Great Wall," Mai said.

Returning home, Lin was unable to find Mai, or his father. He was relived to hear from his mother that his father had simply taken Mai out to the great wall to train.

He was eager to see her soon, and see how she had been doing.

Kang opened the door for Mai, wondering if Koujo had arrived yet. Mai entered, her hair up in a pony tail and froze.

Her face broke out into a big smile. She almost ran to hug him but remembered what Mrs Lin had taught her. She bowed low with a small tilt of her head to show their familiarity.

Smiling, Lin nodded his head before moving to Mai's side. When she stood tall again he placed his hands on her shoulders and hugged her.

"How are you, Mai?"

Mai hugged him back. "I'm good! Your parents have helped me a lot."

Kang cut in. "Mai can now control her astral ability to the point of touch."

Lin nodded. "That's wonderful to hear. He glanced at his father and offered him a soft smile.

Mrs. Lin stepped up to Kang and gently pulled him from the room, leaving Mai and Lin alone with a small smile. Mai shifted.

"So…how is Japan?"

Lin shook his head. "Japan… could be better. I suppose the investigations are interesting, but… I've been waiting to come home."

Mai nodded. She bit her lips. "How is everyone doing? Has any of the others asked about me?"

"Yes… They miss you, actually, even Hara-san. Noll still calls for you by accident when he wants tea… An old habit I suppose. Sarah's attempted to make tea… but.. it's rubbish."

Mai shrugged. "I'm sure she is some help in areas I was lacking. Will you tell the others that I say hello?"

He nodded. "I have told the other that you do at least say that much… though, they don't know you're here, not right now."

Mai nodded. "Thank you Lin-san. It means a lot to me."

Placing a hand on her head, he smiled again. "why don't you tell me how things have been here over a cup of tea?"

About an hour after Mai went to sleep, Mrs Lin took a seat next to her son. She glanced at him before pouring tea for them.

"You have feelings for her," she stated.

Lin coughed before spitting out his tea. That was the last thing he expected his mother to say.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why so surprised? Mothers know so much with only a look. I see the way your eyes look her over. How you seem to check if she is okay, safe."

"I was worried about her," Lin said, shaking his head. "I… don't know how I feel about her at this moment."

"Well you should figure that out soon. Shiro of the Chang family has been asking about her."

Lin rolled his eyes. "I doubt Mai would like anyone like Shiro." And the thought of the other man even… having a chance with her… Lin didn't like it.

Mrs Lin smiled internally. She noticed how her son's face tightened.

"Of course there are plenty of suitable men who would fall over to have a woman like Mai."

Lin raised a brow. He didn't like that idea either.

"Would you like to tell me the type of men she may like? I'm thinking of giving her a hairpin ceremony once I feel she is ready. At that point I really need to be looking into finding a suitor for her," she said, glancing at Koujo, "Of course if you are interested…I could already say she has a husband chosen."

Lin glanced at his mother, and then away for a moment. He… didn't mind the idea of being with Mai like that. He was more than content with it.

"I suppose… I do quite like her…"

Mrs. Lin smiled. She had already talked with Mai, and quite enjoyed the blush that had appeared on the young girl's skin. She had said basically the same thing a few weeks ago.

"Good. I will speak with your father on the matter," she said as she stood and left the room.

The next day Lin was sitting down in the living room, working on his computer. He frowned. Noll had taken a last minute case that would run into Christmas for sure.

Mai carefully made her way down the stairs and into the room where she felt Lin was. She smiled when she saw him, her heart giving a flutter. She ignored it and took a careful seat beside him.

"Hey…is everything alright?"

Shaking his head, Lin looked at Mai somberly. "Noll just took a case… And it's serious. But… I…" he sighed. He had just gotten there. He didn't want to leave already.

Mai placed a hand on his. "Why don't you go then...and see how serious it is. Maybe if it really needs the help I could go if your father says it's okay. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you..."

Mai blushed and pulled her hand away.

He looked at her. "I would like you to come… but I don't want to risk anything happening to you. And… You know the others would all be there too…"

Mai looked him in the eyes. "I know...there is a chance they won't recognize me I mean...I have changed a lot. But if they do, I won't mind seeing them again. And Naru...I'm completely over him. It won't bother me seeing him."

Lin nodded. "Alright… Then you need to see if it's alright for you to come with me."

"I will allow it if you keep her safe and return her here to further her training. She could use this as...a test if you will," Kang said seriously from the doorway.

Mai smiled at him, happy to be leaving with Lin. Kang stepped up to Lin and whispered in his ear.

"If she leaves with you, consider her your betrothed. That will keep the Japanese government from interfering. I have the paperwork already written," he whispered so Mai didn't hear, "I suggest you speak with her ahead of time."

Lin nodded. He would speak with Mai as they traveled. About four hours later, Lin and Mai were traveling together through the airport, and then sitting on a plane.

Mai was playing with her braid that reached down past her shoulders finally. She smiled at Lin, her eyes light. "So...how much have I changed? Looks wise? Do you think they will recognize me right away?"

Lin chuckled. "You look a little different, but you still sound exactly the same." He shook his head before leaning back. "Mai… I think you should know something. My parents both very much find the idea of us being together appealing. And, I would like to know if you are alright with that. I personally like the idea as well…"

Mai blushed, her cheeks turning pink. She had no idea they talked to Lin about it too!

"I...I do like you...but I don't know if...I mean...why would you even want me like that?"

He smiled. "I don't see why I wouldn't want you like that, Mai. There's very much to like about you."

Mai bit her lip. "I've been hurt before...what if I get hurt again? I mean...I doubt you would ever hurt me like he did but...I guess I'm just guarded now."

Lin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you Mai. I promise."

Mai nodded, playing with her hands in her lap. "Isn't there like a large age gap between us? I mean...I figured your parents would rather a woman closer in age to you..."

"It's common for Chinese men to marry younger women." He smiled.

Mai blushed. "What if I don't want to do that so young? I mean...would you wait?"

"Yes. I will wait, Mai."

Soon the plane landed in Japan and Mai's heart was pounding. What if the others still babied her? She couldn't handle that now. She was trained, not only in her abilities but also in self-defense.

"Who is meeting us? Anyone? And do they know I am coming?"

"Noll will be meeting us. I haven't told anyone that you're coming."

Mai nodded. "I expected him to come. I guess we will surprise everyone, huh?"

She followed him off of the plane and into the terminal. She saw Naru for the first time in a long time. He was still tall and handsome, but she was relieved when her heart didn't pick up in speed or cause her to swoon. She knew then it was over and she had officially moved on. It made her feel relieved. Lin looked at Noll and then Sarah before nodding his head. He didn't say a word as he led Mai over towards them. He knew Noll was going to be angry for keeping Mai a secret.

Sarah was the first to speak. "Lin? Who is this? I thought you were coming back alone?"

She looked Mai over in curiosity. Mai felt a little unnerved by it, as if this girl was sizing her up as a threat. Lin glanced at Noll, who was staring. Oliver would know those eyes anywhere… those big, brown eyes.

"Mai…" He said quietly.

Mai looked at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello Oliver. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Sarah looked between them. "You know each other?"

Mai nodded. "I worked for him a few years ago. I've been training my abilities for a while when they got out of control."

Noll almost bristled. It was strange not hearing her call him Naru.

Lin nodded. "She's been staying with my parents… My father has been working with her."

Sarah nodded. Now she was really feeling like this girl was a threat. And she was pretty too, in an Asian kind of way. She stepped closer to Noll and took his hand, giving Mai a look.

Mai rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Lin's arm. "We should get going. The others are getting impatient, I am sure. Oliver, you can fill us in on this case completely on the way, yes?"

Noll looked away. He hated being called Oliver… At least, by Mai. It didn't sound right.

"I suppose so…" He looked at Sarah before squeezing her hand.

Mai nodded. She stayed close to Lin as they walked, and her eyes were alight with happiness at seeing her first home. She considered China a home now, but this...this was special. When they reached the car, Mai slid in after Lin. Sarah was across next to Naru and Mai was across from her directly. She smiled at her politely.

"So, how did you and Oliver meet? Is he still a narcissist?" Mai joked.

Sarah smiled tightly, not liking how familiar Mai was with her boyfriend. "We met through mutual friends."

Lin glanced at Noll, and Oliver looked at him. Noll felt a little betrayed. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that Lin knew where Mai had been all along. True… he had moved on from the girl, but that didn't mean he never wished to see her, or at the very least apologize to her in person. Mai could feel the tension. She knew Naru was angry about something. Maybe he didn't want her here.

"Oliver? Could you tell us about the case a little bit? I'd like to know where I'll be going," Mai said.

He nearly snapped at her to stop calling him Oliver, but he caught his tongue before he could open his mouth.

"There's a family on the outskirts of Tokyo that have been dealing with strange activity. Two of their three children have actually died, both from accidents. And before they each died, their parents reported that they weren't quite themselves. Now their last child is acting strangely."

Mai frowned and glanced at Lin. "Do you want me to astral project as soon as we get on the property? I should at least be able to see what happened to the other children. I don't know if I can do it from touching a case file..."

Lin nodded. "Yes, you may want to try that. I'll need to keep a record of your progress. This is still a field test."

Sarah was curious. "What does astral projecting do? I mean…you only leave your body. I don't see how that will be any help."

She really didn't want Mai coming. It was obvious to her that Noll had some sort of history with her.

Mai shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. But trust me. I'll be a lot of help."

Lin looked at Sarah and nodded his head. "She is able to see the history of spirits, and what may have potentially lead to them haunting a certain location."

Sarah felt a little...mediocre. She wasn't even psychic and Oliver wouldn't drink her tea. She wasn't even a good office worker.

Mai shrugged. "At least I can control it now so I won't randomly fall asleep or pass out."

"That would have been useful several years ago…" Noll commented bitterly, although that wasn't his intent.

Mai glared at him. "Still a jerk I see. And it took me months to get to this point!"

Noll rolled his eyes, but didn't reply.

Soon they reached the office and Mai smiled. It hadn't changed one bit. She climbed out, staying close to Lin. Lin followed Noll and Sarah, who both remained quiet. When the door opened, Monk was there with a smile. He pulled Sarah away from Naru and into a hug.

"Jou-chan!"

Mai felt like she had been slapped in the face, but she didn't show it. All of the training from Lin's father had taught her to hide her emotions very well. But that didn't make that hurt any less...she must have been replaced. It's a good thing she was planning on returning to China.

Ayaok noticed Lin and a girl beside him who looked a little familiar. "Lin-san? Who is this?"

Mai smiled and stepped forward, bowing. She still loved them and knew they would feel guilty for not greeting her so she decided to use the name she had been using in China and also to state the reason for why she was there, at least the legal reason. "I am Chai Mei, Lin Koujo's betrothed."

Oliver coughed before snapping his head back and looking at Lin. He was going to marry Mai?!

Ayako's jaw dropped. Lin was getting married?!

"I hope you do not mind that I tagged along for this case," she continued, "I hadn't seen Koujo in several months and wasn't ready to part from him just yet. I thought I would offer my assistance on this case so that it could hopefully be solved sooner."

Masako frowned, covering her mouth. She had a strong feeling that this girl was someone they knew somehow. "Do we know you from somewhere?"

Mai/Mei smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not."

She turned to Lin, gently touching his arm. "There are some things I need to talk to you about in your office, if we may?"

She hoped he wasn't angry with her for saying what she did. Lin nodded. He understood Mai not wanting the others knowing who she was. Meanwhile, Sarah was confused.

"Noll…" She whispered, looking to him. "Didn't you say her name was Mai?"

Ayako smirked. "Going to smooch up your man, huh?"

Mai flushed lightly. "That's unbecoming of a Chinese woman. I am unsure if that is how to Japanese act so please refrain from making assumptions."

She turned to Lin again and slipped into Chinese. "Can we speak alone now? Before I fall apart preferably."

Lin pulled Mai into his office, and Noll looked at Sarah. He gave her a look. "Don't mention it to the others for now."

Inside his office, Lin looked over Mai. "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, what was I even expecting? It's been two years since I last saw them. Are you sure I wasn't forgotten? I feel like I was," Mai shook her head, "I hope you don't mind me using the name I used in China, or mentioning we were betrothed. I knew if they realized who I was, that they would feel bad about not recognizing me. I didn't want that to happen."

Lin sighed. "Mai… you have changed, really. And, they have missed you. When they recognize you, I'm sure they'll be all over you."

Mai sighed, still not convinced. Why didn't they ask Lin if he had heard from her?

"Also...you aren't mad that I said we were betrothed were you? I mean...I figured they would ask why I was there and I didn't want to explain my abilities."

"I'm not mad that you said that, Mai. It's true, and I am proud to be your betrothed."

Mai nodded, a light blush on her cheeks. "Could…while we are here and when we aren't working a case…could we maybe go out? See if we even will like each other like that?"

"Of course." He smiled before bending down and kissing her cheek.

Mai blushed when she felt his lips touch her cheek. She cleared her throat.

"Should we go back out there before they get curious?" she asked quietly.

"Alright." He opened the door and escorted Mai back out.

Yasu moved quickly and placed an arm around Mai's shoulders. "So Mei...if you ever decide you don't want tall, dark, and quiet over there...I'm sure I'd be able to provide for you sufficiently if you don't mind a Japanese man."

Mai made a face. "No."

Then she stepped away from him and closer to Lin.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Yasuhara… If you so much as touch her I'll send my shiki on you."

Yasu's eyes widened. "Wow...protective and possessive Lin. Never seen this side of you."

He smiled sweetly and stepped up to Lin. "I like it."

Mai covered her mouth to cover the laugh. Oliver sighed. Why was he surrounded by idiots?

Yasu leaned closer. "So...if you ever want to experiment..."

Mai shook her head and pushed him away with a play glare. "I think I'm the only one he should be experimenting on."

Ayako tilted her head. She couldn't help but think she knew this girl. She sounded like someone she knew so well.

Masako spoke up again. "Are you sure we do not know you?"

Lin glanced at Masako, and then Mai.

"You used to," Mai said sadly, "But…I've changed a lot. I doubt I am the same person you once knew."

"Oh my god…" Ayako said, covering her mouth. "Mai…"

Mai shrugged. "I was once. Not anymore..."

* * *

><p>AU: Someone wanted more Lin x Mai so here you go. It was made with zelda3469


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Collaborative with zelda of course!

* * *

><p>She looked at Lin, touching his arm gently before slipping by and out of the office before the questions could start. She didn't want to answer them. Monk frowned, feeling a little bad. He remembered when he had ignored her, thinking she was someone he didn't know and how he had hugged Sarah and called her Mai's original nickname. Now he felt like crap about it. Ayako moved to get up. She didn't want to just see Mai walk out like that.<p>

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder and gently had her sit back down. "Leave her be. Let her come to you. She isn't the same Mai...well she is but not as open and boisterous. She needs time."

Ayako sighed before sitting again. "I… was just worried about her…"

"Mai is trying to keep her emotions in check. When she goes by the name Mei, she is distancing herself from her emotions so that she doesn't have any issues with her abilities," Lin explained, "They grew quite quickly when everyone left SPR."

Monk frowned. "Are you really betrothed to her?"

Lin nodded. "Yes… we are betrothed. My parents quite like her, and I have come to like her very much as well."

Yasu chuckled softly. "It's hard not to like Mai."

Sarah frowned. She felt like they would ignore her now that they had Mai back. Would Naru be all over her too? She didn't know how much she liked Mai being there. She liked being the center of attention. Noll glanced at Sarah. He could almost tell what she was thinking. He would have to speak with her later and explain what really happened between himself and Mai, and that she had nothing to worry about.

Lin sighed. "I will go speak with her and bring her back. Then we should go over the case material before we head to the site."

He stepped away from Ayako and then out of the door, somehow knowing where Mai was. Monk glanced at Ayako before shaking his head.

"I'm glad she's at least okay… Never thought I'd see her with Lin though."

Ayako nodded. "I agree…for a while I thought she would show up with Naru. I mean…she went to go see him about a year after he left."

Oliver looked away.

"Yeah… And she never came back," Monk sighed.

"I don't think she would like the fact you're talking about her," Sarah cut in, not liking the idea of Mai traveling so far to see her Oliver.

Ayako shook her head. "You're right… Mai hates it when we talk about her like this." Sighing, she looked at Sarah and Naru.

"Hey Naru…" Monk said, "I… know we never asked, but did you even see Mai when she left to see you in England?"

He shook his head. "No I didn't...Lin apparently ran into her from what I understand. I'm guessing that's when her abilities started to get out of control. But...he never told me he saw her. Not for a while. I had been dating Sarah already by that time."

Monk shook his head and looked away. He guessed that Mai had seen them, and it must have killed her. Lin probably went after her. He usually notices everything.

The door opened, and Ayako looked up to see it was Lin. He held the door open for Mai as she entered, standing tall.

"Now...the case Oliver?" Mai asked seriously.

Monk frowned. Mai no longer calls him Naru...was it because he unintentionally broke her heart?

Raising a brow, Noll crossed his arms. "I already briefed you earlier. If you wish to know more about the details, there's a file in my office. You can help yourself to it if you wish."

Mai rolled her eyes and slipped into his office. There was no shouts of him being a jerk or grumbling. No red face, and no anger. Lin was already used to it but the rest of the team was surprised and felt a little...hallow.

"That was weird…" Yasu said as he sat down next to Monk.

Monk nodded. "Yeah...what happened to her? I mean before she would call Naru a jerk and stuff before doing what he said. Or ignore it and pester him until he broke down and answered her."

"Yeah…" Ayako agreed.

"That's her business," Lin cut in.

He turned to Noll and raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Very well. The case is located outside of Tokyo," Naru began.

"How long so you believe it's going to take? I would like to spend some of the holiday with my family."

Oliver looked at him. "I'm hoping to be done in a week at the most."

Ayako nodded. "What are the case details? I mean...what has happened so far?"

Oliver looked down at his notebook. "Apparitions, things moving on their own, voices, giggling, and other common phenomena that usually occurs during hauntings."

Mai stepped out of the office then, and moved over to the couch Lin was on and took a seat beside him, her leg brushing against his casually. Lin glanced at Mai before looking back at Naru and nodding.

"Alright. What else is there. Unless you felt it was horribly serious, you would have called me here."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember me mentioning that two of the client's three children have died?"

He shook his head. "And you're positive their deaths are connected to the paranormal phenomena?"

Oliver glared. "Judging by the fact that these children, ages seven and two, somehow got into a locked attic and managed to open a nailed shut window to jump out of, yes. I believe it is paranormal. They also exhibited behaviors common with possession. Mood swings, withdrawal, and saying things that scared these parents enough to contact us."

Mai frowned. What were they saying?"

Oliver made a face. "That the lady in black was telling them to do things...or that the lady didn't want them talking to anyone."

"What kind of things?" Mai asked, feeling dread already.

"One child actually drank bleach as if it was water about two weeks before her death. The two year old would scream and throw tantrums if either parent so much as touched him, carrying on about how the lady was his mommy now."

Lin tilted his head. That wasn't good. "We should take precautions before even going then. This will get dangerous."

His eyes shifted over to Mai. He worried for her. She always got caught up in a mess with spirits.

Oliver nodded. "I've already made arrangements for the family to leave the house while we investigate. I didn't want to risk the last child's safety."

"Are any of us going to be in danger?" Monk asked, glancing at both Mai and Sarah.

Noll didn't even have to answer. It was clear who the likely targets were.

"Lin, how powerful are you shiki, individually? I want one with everyone if possible."

Mai's lips curled into a small smile. She hadn't really had the chance to talk to Lin about her training...his father had taught her well and she had two of her own shiki now. She was sure he had mentioned it to Lin.

"They will be able to keep some safe. I have enough to cover you, Sarah, and Miss Hara," Lin said.

Noll frowned. "And Mai? I assume you would like to keep her safe as well, seeing as she always manages to find trouble."

Mai couldn't stop the smile from appearing as Lin smirked at Naru. She knew his father had said something!

"Mai can take care of herself," Lin said, "How many shiki do you have now, Mei?"

Mai felt warm at him using her Chinese name. "Two...and counting probably."

Oliver was shocked, but he didn't show it. Lin managed to read Noll with ease. His eyes flashed for a second, giving him away. He didn't say anything, deciding that embarrassing the boy at that time wasn't such a wonderful idea.

"So...when will we all be leaving?" Mai asked, breaking the silence,

Oliver looked at the papers in his hand and sighed. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early. I trust that won't be an issue for you to arrive on time anymore?"

Mai shook her head, not taking the bait. "No. I wake up every morning bright and early now. I can't even sleep past eight anymore."

Lin nodded, confirming it. Noll had a snotty comment, but kept from saying anything.

Mai sighed dramatically as she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the couch, her head landing on Lin's lap. She frowned, thinking.

"A lot has changed but...a lot is still the same. I have a feeling Sarah really doesn't like me for some reason. I mean...it isn't like I'm here to steal Naru or anything. Why would I want him when I have you?" Mai said, looking up with a smile.

Lin sighed. "It's clear Noll still cares about you… in a different way, I suppose, and it's taking attention away from Sarah. She likes attention."

Mai frowned. "Yeah but...I guess she also likes attention from the others? She didn't like their attention being only on me I think...at least that's how I felt. I hope she doesn't try to take away your attention from me...I think I have a right to be selfish like that."

Mai smirked up at him and winked.

Lin smiled. "Well, you'll have all my attention." He moved closer to Mai and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hm," Mai said, "You know...I don't think I have had a real kiss yet..."

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, silently asking if they could give it a try. She was really trying and she wanted to actually have a relationship with him. She was already attracted and that helped a lot.

"We should fix that." He leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers.

Mai raised an eyebrow, giving him a teasing look. "That was a real kiss?"

He chuckled before meeting her lips again. He pressed his body closer to hers and deepened the kiss.

Mai kissed him back, her body humming in pleasure as she felt him press against her. She couldn't tell completely, but for a moment she honestly felt like they fit perfectly together, as if she had been made for him.

After pulling away, Lin held Mai's cheek in his hand. "How was that?"

Mai was blushing. "An acceptable first kiss I think…"

"Good." He moved to kiss her again, and that time, he licked the seem of her lips, requesting entrance.

Mai wrapped her arms around him, pressing closer to him as she opened her mouth to let his tongue inside. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard. She loved the feel of his lips on hers, and how he made her heart beat the way it was.

She almost went with her subconscious thought to straddle his waist, but stopped herself in time, not wanting to go too fast. She wanted to do this right and maybe save any of that for their wedding night if they did get married.

Although...at the rate she is going...if he asked her in the future she may just say the hell with it. Because she wanted him right then.

Closing his eyes, Lin pressed closer to Mai and then pulled back.

"We should stop," he said. "Before things get a little out of hand.

Mai smiled and nodded. "Agreed. Geeze Lin. Why do you have to be so...attractive?"

She laughed a bit and got off of the couch, slipping into his kitchen to try and find some tea to make them.

He laughed. "I could say the same thing to you, Mai."

Mai smirked to herself, liking that he was affected the same way she was. She glanced at him over her shoulder after finding the tea and the tea pots.

"So...what are your thoughts about this case? The kids dying and everything?"

He shook his head. "It's alarming. I hope we can end this quickly… before it gets even nastier."

Mai frowned. "What I want to know...is if it is after the children...having them call it mamma and everything...wouldn't it go after parental figures?"

"I'm not sure… We don't know the spirit's motives."

"I still feel we should talk to the parents, ask if they have experiences anything unusual themselves."

Mai frowned, thinking. If that was the case and the parents were being attacked as well…anyone who may be seen as a mother or father figure would be a target.

"I'm sure we'll talk to them, but there are many possible reasons as to the spirit's actions." He sighed. "Hopefully we can figure things out quickly and safely.

Mai nodded. "Agreed."

The next day Mai followed Lin into the SPR office bright and early. They weren't late and Mai had a feeling that the only ones there would be Naru and Sarah. When she stepped into the main room, Mai's thoughts were confirmed when she noticed Sarah sitting down on the couch, nursing a cup of tea.

Mai placed a hand on Lin's arm and lowered her voice," Would you like some tea, Koujo?"

Lin nodded before kissing Mai's cheek and then disappearing into his office. Meanwhile, while looking of the case file, frustrated, Noll suddenly found himself falling into an old habit.

"Mai! Hot tea!"

Sarah frowned. Noll never asked her for tea! She sent a resentful glare at Mai as the brunette slipped into the kitchen. She didn't like her…Sarah decided that Mai needed to leave because she should be the center of attention.

Mai left the kitchen and offered the tea to SARAH. "Here. You can give it to him."

Sarah gave her a dirty look. "As if I'm going to act like your servant. Give it yourself, lazy."

Lin heard the comment through his door, and he twitched. He never recalled Sarah actually acting so mean and disrespectful. When he was given his tea, Oliver didn't utter a word of thanks. He was only focused on his work until he looked up. As his eyes met Mai's he waved her off. He would have insulted her… but he only knew he would bring himself to care for her again, and he didn't want to ruin what she had with Lin. Mai wasn't expecting a thank you but she had been curious to see if he would still insult her. When he didn't, she shrugged and left the room. She grabbed the tea for Lin and herself and slipped into his office with a smile.

"Here you go!" She said happily, offering him the tea cup.

"Thank you," Lin said, bowing his head.

"I'm just going to stay in here. Sarah hates me for some reason," Mai joked, although most of her words were serious.

He sighed. "I'm sorry she's giving you a hard time. I really don't believe she has any reason to treat you so poorly."

Mai sighed. "Maybe I should kiss you in front of her. But…I don't think this is about Naru honestly. I think…she doesn't like everyone paying so much attention to me."

"I think you're right… She does like attention…"

"The day she tries to steal your attention away from me…I'll take her down a peg or two," Mai warned.

She gently touched his shoulder. "I don't want to have to do that. I'm really not a mean person."

He smiled. "I know. But eventually someone needs to put her in her place."

Mai sighed. "She seems a little spoiled. How did Naru even find her? She must be completely different around everyone but me."

He sighed. "I'm not sure what Noll sees in her… I know at first that… she seemed to be a bit more like you. It… It seemed like she was a replacement."

Mai grimaced. "I seriously doubt I'm easy to replace. If she seemed like me, then she must seem like Gene. It seems that is what he is wanting. Besides, I'm no longer the same Mai. I think I should legally become Mei to be honest. I'm not as naive anymore or anything."

Lin shook his head. "I won't say one way or the other if you should change your name, but do know, Noll never wanted to replace his brother. You were similar to Gene, but he was looking for someone to balance him. You did that well. And… For the first few months Sarah did as well. It was when she started getting comfortable that more of her true self began to show."

Mai frowned. "First, I never said he was trying to replace Gene, just find someone similar who reminded him of the silly medium. So what, she became what he wanted for a little while? That's shallow. That also means he's going to get hurt. I may not love him anymore, but I don't want him to be hurt by someone."

"I… I didn't mean that he was looking for someone that reminded him of Gene. You just happened to. He was looking for someone that wasn't afraid to honestly stand up to him… someone who wouldn't take his crap… He was looking for an equal."

"Well Sarah can still be that. Maybe I should have a talk with her. But…I kind of like spending time with you right now," Mai said with a wink.

He smiled. "And I like spending time with you."

Mai sauntered over to where he was sitting, swinging her hips. "Now…what should I do with time well spent? Hm?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand before pulling her into his lap. "I have an idea."

Mai laughed, and the snuggled against him. She smiled. "Well…I don't think I mind this idea, Koujo…"

He smiled before kissing her.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter starts the case.


End file.
